The Doctor and the Guild
by jl4552
Summary: This is the story of the Doctor who meets the members of the Fairy Tail guild.
1. Fiore

It was a dark night, when the TARDIS touched down. The Doctor stepped out into the white snow and looked up into the sky. The stars glistened in the black endlessness, as a whizzing knocked the Doctor off his feet. Or… I should say _her_ feet.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

She lay dazed in the fluffy snow, as a young man approached her. She began to scan him, just like she normally did with humans. She then thought about the TARDIS… what if this man saw it?

"It's a good thing I got the Chameleon Circuit fixed."

"What did you say?"

Upon hearing the man's response, the Doctor was knocked out cold.

A few hours later, the Doctor woke up in a small apartment, with the man sleeping on a couch, next to the fireplace. As the man slept, the Doctor reached into her suit, and felt around for her sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, her hand closed around the cold, metal handle of the sonic, just as the man jerked awake.

"Pretend to be asleep. Pretend to be asleep," she thought.

The man looked away because he did not suspect that the Doctor was awake, and soon fell back into a deep sleep. After the man fell asleep, the Doctor soon dozed off as well.

Next morning, the Doctor awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon. Her mouth curled into a smile of pure bliss.

"Want some?"

"AAAAHHHH!"

The Doctor was apprehensive. What if he was a Dalek spy? She reached into her coat and began to scan the pink-haired man.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Just scanning you… perfectly normal."

Just as the Doctor turned her sonic screwdriver on, a winged, blue cat flew over to the man's side.

"Well, you're human, but it's like there's some kind of magic! And, are you half cat?"

As the Doctor looked up at the man, she yelped. Her eyes widened as she looked at the cat. Slowly, she pressed the sonic's activation button to setting 16-A47, and scanned the cat.

"Hmmm, you seem to be an unknown race. I'll deal with you you later."

She grabbed a strip of crispy bacon from the man's greasy, china plate. The bacon disappeared quickly, as the cat and human watched her eat the strips of fried pork. When she finished, the Doctor wiped a bunch of grease off of her mouth.

"Mmmmm, that was AMAZING. What's your guys' names?"

"I'm Natsu, and this is my friend, Happy."

"Aye, Sir!"

The Doctor smiled, as she checked her sonic's scan results again.

"Hmm, what's with these results… WAIT. The cat just talked."

Happy and Natsu smiled as a blonde girl walked into the apartment. She put her coat on a hook and turned towards Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu, Happy, who's this?"

The girl pointed at the Doctor as the Doctor shot a quizzical look at her.

"I am the Doctor. How are you?"

"Oh, I scheduled a Doctor, is that you?"


	2. I'm a Girl!

"N-no no no no no. I am **not** _a_ doctor _,_ I am _the_ Doctor."

"Oh. So where's my doctor?"

Off to the side, Natsu and Happy giggled.

"Good one Happy!"

"What?!"

Lucy was furious. As it turned out, Happy and Natsu prank called Lucy as her doctor. As Lucy shouted at Natsu and Happy, Doctor rolled off of the couch, laughing hysterically. As it turned out, the couch happened to be lifted far from the ground, and the Doctor broke her nose.

*Crack

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it hasn't been ten hours since my regeneration."

As her nose grew back, she realised fully that she had actually regenerated.

"I haven't looked in the mirror yet!"

The Doctor ran to the restroom, while Lucy, Happy, and Natsu shrugged.

"Oooh, new voice. How did I not realise that… I'M A GIRL! No, No, No. I'm actually a girl. Pull yourself together. Not ginger… that's a disappointment. Oh, blue hair. I didn't know that could happen. Okay, at least I have hands... yes, legs… yes. But, why am I 2D? Wait… am I in an ANIME? Oh, Doctor, you're so hot... "

As Lucy, Natsu, and Happy eavesdropped on the Doctor, they facepalmed because of the Doctor's comments about herself. Suddenly, a naked, black-haired man walked into the apartment, as a blue haired woman tagged along.

"GRAY! You cannot borrow my underwear!"

"Sheesh, I only do that on Wednesdays…"

As Lucy shouted at Gray, the Doctor stepped out of the bathroom, and into her TARDIS, which was right outside of the building. Because the chameleon circuit was fixed, it looked like a potted plant.

"Why are you stepping into a plant?"

"Ummm… reasons."

As Happy stared at the Doctor, she stepped into the TARDIS.


	3. Fairy Tail

"Yes! Free at _last!_ I was **cramped** back there! Hey, girl, new face!"

Slowly, the Doctor began to slowly stroke the TARDIS, like it was her pet… or something.

"New face! New personality. Alright, What do we have here…"

The Doctor looked up into the TARDIS mirror and grabbed at her slender face. As she tugged at her ears, felt her chin, and looked at her eyebrows, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Meh, I had worse. WAY worse."

Suddenly, she remembered the Eleventh Doctor's giant ears and chin, and remembered Twelve's "Attack Eyebrows." She shook her head, and made her way down to the giant wardrobe of the TARDIS. She slowly dragged her hand across her old suits and coats. She looked up at her old pencil-thin suit and shook her head.

"I _really_ was going through a midlife crisis…"

Soon, she found the perfect coat and shirt next to the small, suffocating suit. She took her old suit off and quickly slipped the loose coat on. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined her new body.

"Alright. Hopefully, Natsu and Lucy don't notice…"

The Doctor quickly stepped out of the TARDIS and looked at the small bridge and river. She made her way up the small apartment to see the blue haired girl turn into water.

"Aaaah! You just turned into water!"

The Doctor pointed shakily at where the girl was standing only seconds ago. The girl materialised again and stared at the Doctor.

"My name is Juvia, and yes, I have water magic. You haven't learned about magic?!"

"Wow, she must have hit her head _really_ hard when she fell out of her box thingy…"

Natsu shook his head as the Doctor stared at him blankly.

"Magic, huh. This isn't a _trick_ _right_?"

""Magic? A trick? No way!"

"Well, there's something called science…"

"What's science?"

A red-haired woman fully covered in armor walked into the small apartment.

"Erza! You're back! What did you bring us!"

Natsu stared at Erza with gleaming eyes as she pulled a small plate with strawberry cake and smiled.

"Strawberry cake! **Don't** touch it. Natsu. Grey."

Slowly, Natsu and the now toppless Grey backed away.

"What was your job about?"

"These salt-shakery things called Daleks... "

"DALEKS! Who issued the job?"

"Someone called… Clara Oswald…"

"I have to join your guild!"

 _The Next Day…_

The Doctor was up early, rummaging through Lucy's fridge, looking for some Jammie Dodgers.

"Oi! Lucy! Why don't you have any Jammie Dodgers?!"

"Jammie Dodgers… What?"

Lucy looked at the Doctor inquisitively as the Doctor shook her head.

"I forgot, we're in Magnolia."

The Doctor stood up and scanned the small apartment, looking for her sonic screwdriver. She then picked the long, blue object up, and stuffed it into her coat.

"Alright Lucy! Let's meet this guild of yours!"'

Lucy and the Doctor proceeded to walk out of the small apartment and to the guild.

"So, Doctor, what type of magic do you use?"

"It's science!"

 _Natsu's POV_

As I woke up, I noticed that both Lucy and the Doctor was gone.

"Eh? Happy?"

"Natsu?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"She went to the guild!"

"Ah! You never told me! You little…Let's find them!"

Wow, Lucy left me behind. Again. Just WOW. All alone.

"Torches, torches for sale!"

Yes! A torch is _exactly_ what I need! (Especially after Lucy left me behind...) Look! I see Lucy and the Doctor from across the street! I quickly ran over to the while stuffing the delicious flames into my mouth.

"Hey Doctor!"

"You're _eating fire. Actual fire._ What?"

"Just a light snack! Not too much.. Ah!"

THAT HURTS! I crashed into the guild door!


	4. Welcome- NOT

**Sorry that I have'nt posted in ages!**

"Natsu! Are you okay?"

Lucy bent over Natsu as his vision refocused. He reached out and grabbed Lucy's face.

"Why are there two of you?"

"Natsu, you've been knocked out for five minutes…"

As Natsu slowly closed his eyes, Erza slapped him. Hard. Natsu quickly jumped up and yelled.

"Erza! What the heck!"

"Natsu! This is no time to be sleeping! You must introduce the new member to the guild. Get. Up."

"Oh yeah, Doctor. Gramps!"

The master of the Fairy Tail guild jumped off of the counter and walked over to Natsu.

"Third one you've brought home this month, Natsu."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! You must be the master of this guild."

Gramps nodded as he examined the Doctor's face. He mumbled something and then straightened up.

"You seem alright. Welcome to Fairy Tail! Now go over to Mirajane to get your guild mark!"

Natsu pointed towards the job board where Mirajane was standing.

"Where would you like to get your mark?"

The Doctor reluctantly pointed to her neck.

"Good, this shouldn't hurt a little bit!"

"I hope I can trust you…"

With a shower of glittery….stuff…. The Fairy Tail Guild mark appeared on the Doctor's neck in TARDIS blue.

"What in the name of Jammy Dodgers was that?!"

"Magic!"

"What is with you delusional people?"

"Delusional?

"Nevermind!"

"Okay, so now we have to set you up with a job."

"I thought that I already had one. The one with the Daleks?"

"But that's an S-Class job!"

"Yes, but trust me, I've had way more experience with this than you would think."

"Bruh. You're like… 13."

"No, I'm…. It's complicated."


End file.
